Kristallschädel
Bei Kristallschädeln handelt es sich um aus Bergkristall oder anderen Edelsteinen gearbeitete Nachbildungen menschlicher Schädel, von denen behauptet wird, sie seien Produkte mittel- oder südamerikanischer Hochkulturen (Inka, Maya oder Azteken). Die Zuschreibung zu indianischen Hochkulturen stützt sich lediglich auf Behauptungen und ist nicht durch nachprüfbare archäologische Befunde oder unabhängige historische Dokumente untermauert. Das Alter und die genaue Herkunft dieser Kristallschädel ist daher bis heute umstritten, und immer öfter werden die bisher in Museen ausgestellten Kristallschädel als Fälschung überführt.http://orf.at/080425-24376/index.html Bekannte Kristallschädel Viele Wissenschaftler halten die Kristallschädel für modernere Anfertigungen, die im 19. Jahrhundert in Idar-Oberstein, einem Zentrum der europäischen Kristallschleiferei, entstanden seien. Die elektronenmikroskopische Untersuchung des Londoner Kristallschädels förderte Bearbeitungsspuren zutage, wie sie nur von neuzeitlichen Schleifwerkzeugen verursacht werden. Der früheste Beleg über die Existenz eines solchen Kristallgegenstandes datiert auf das 19. Jahrhundert. Die Kontroverse, ob es sich um altertümliche Artefakte oder moderne Fälschungen handelt, hält bis heute an. Ein Grund hierfür ist, dass sich das Alter von Kristallbearbeitungen nicht exakt datieren lässt. Es wird versucht, dies über Spuren von sehr regelmäßigen, nur von Maschinen erzeugbaren Abrieb- und Polierspuren festzustellen. Mitchell-Hedges-Kristallschädel Der wohl berühmteste, lebensgroße Kristallschädel mit einem Gewicht von 5,3 kg wurde angeblich 1924 in Lubaantun im damaligen Britisch-Honduras (heute Belize) von der damals 17-jährigen Anna Mitchell-Hedges entdeckt, als sie ihren Adoptivvater bei einer Ausgrabung begleitete, bei der dieser davon überzeugt war, „Atlantis“ entdeckt zu haben. Nach einer anderen Quelle hatte Mitchell-Hedges den Kristallschädel allerdings im Jahre 1943 für 400 Pfund bei Sotheby's vom Vorbesitzer Sidney Burney ersteigert. Besonders hervorzuheben ist neben seiner nahezu perfekten Bearbeitung, dass er im Unterschied zu den meisten anderen Kristallschädeln einen abnehmbaren Unterkiefer besitzt, der aus dem gleichen Stück Kristall wie der Schädel gearbeitet ist. Diese Tatsache und die große Ähnlichkeit zum besser untersuchten Londoner Schädel (weiter unten) führen Wissenschaftler zu der Vermutung, dass es sich auch hierbei um eine Fälschung handelt. Wird er von hinten beleuchtet, bündelt sich im Innern des Schädels das Licht so, dass es durch die beiden Augenhöhlen sowie durch ein „drittes Auge“ auf der Stirn wieder hervorscheint. Frank Dorland, einer der Autoren, die die Schädel einem breiten Publikum vorstellten, kam zum Schluss: Wenn man übernatürliche Kräfte oder heute nicht mehr bekannte Techniken der Bearbeitung aus dem Spiel ließe, hätten die Maya den Kristallschädel mit manueller Politur jahrhundertelang bearbeiten müssen. Bei etwa 12 Stunden Arbeit pro Tag am Objekt wäre dieser Theorie zufolge der Schädel erst nach 1600 Jahren fertiggestellt gewesen. Jedoch ist die Bearbeitung von Bergkristall eher unproblematisch. In Europa sind die Techniken zur Bearbeitung seit Jahrhunderten bekannt, wie beispielsweise aus Bergkristall gefertigte Trinkgefäße aus der Zeit des Barock zeigen, die im Dresdner Grünen Gewölbe gezeigt werden. Londoner Kristallschädel Der Londoner Kristallschädel ist dem „Mitchell-Hedges-Schädel“ sehr ähnlich, besitzt aber keinen abnehmbaren Unterkiefer. Er wurde angeblich im 19. Jahrhundert in Mexiko entdeckt und ist in der Welcome Gallery des Britischen Museums ausgestellt. Ein Expertenteam des Britischen Museums veröffentlichte Untersuchungsergebnisse, die den indianischen Ursprung des Londonder Schädels in Frage stellen. Elektronenmikroskopische Analysen wiesen auf der Kristalloberfläche Spuren nach, die auf den Einsatz von Schleifrädern hinweisen, welche aber wiederum in den amerikanischen Hochkulturen nicht verwendet wurden. Das Team wies darüber hinaus darauf hin, dass die Kristallart des Schädels zwar in Mexiko nicht vorkomme, aber sehr wohl aus Brasilien bekannt sei. Vor dem Hintergrund dieser Erkenntnisse kam das Team zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um eine Arbeit aus dem 19. Jahrhundert handle, die möglicherweise in Deutschland ausgeführt und als angeblich echtes Fundstück der aztekischen Kultur verkauft worden sei. Pariser Kristallschädel Dieser Schädel ist deutlich kleiner als Lebensgröße, besteht aus trübem Quarz und ist auch gröber gearbeitet als der Mitchell Hedges- und der Londoner Schädel. Er befindet sich im Musée du quai Branly. Auch er wurde angeblich in einem Grab in Mittelamerika entdeckt, allerdings ist mittlerweile anhand von Spuren von Eisen nachgewiesen, dass der Schädel mit modernen Fräsen bearbeitet wurde; Eisen war den präkolumbianischen Völkern noch unbekannt. Außerdem spricht das auffällige Loch, welches senkrecht durch den Schädel gebohrt wurde, gegen eine aztekische Herkunft, da diese die Schädel ihrer Opfer horizontal durchbohrten. Vermutlich wurde der Schädel von dem Antiquar Eugène Boban gefälscht und nach Frankreich eingeführt. http://www.nzz.ch/nachrichten/panorama/fauler_zauber_echter_betrug_1.737995.html Mythen Häufig wird behauptet, dass es neben den Mitchell-Hedges-Schädel noch zwölf weitere Kristallschädel gäbe (vgl. Jesus und die 12 Jünger). Zusammen hätten diese Schädel eine so enorme Macht, dass man mit ihnen die Welt an sich reißen könne. Angeblich würden die Schädel am Ende der Zeit wieder zusammenfinden, weshalb man sie mit dem Weltuntergang im Jahr 2012 in Verbindung brachte. Schon ein Schädel allein solle magische Fähigkeiten haben, so behauptete Anna Mitchell-Hedges von ihrem Schädel, er könne Krebs heilen, in die Zukunft sehen und sie hätte einmal auf magische Weise einen Menschen mit dem Schädel getötet. Natürlich ließ sich keine dieser Behauptungen überprüfen. Des Weiteren wird den Schädeln oft ein Bewusstsein zugeschrieben und dass sie Informationen bzw. Erinnerung gespeichert hätten, welche begabte Medien zutage fördern können. Drunvalo Melchizedek behauptet dass sich in den Schädeln die Seelen von vielen Maya befänden, welche auf die Zeit warten, wenn die Menschheit wieder über das alte Wissen verfüge. (Goldenes Zeitalter) Häufig werden die Kristallschädel von Esoterikern als noch viel älter als die amerikanischen Hochkulturen betrachtet. Ihr Ursprung wird vielmehr in Atlantis oder Mu gesehen. Richard Hoagland, welcher insbesondere durch seine Theorien um das Marsgesicht bekannt ist, sieht den Ursprung der Schädel in einem Kontakt mit den Marsianern. Literatur * Frank Dorland: Der Kristallschädel von Lubaantun, in: Antike Welt 6. Jahrgang, Heft 3/1975 * Richard M. Garvin: The Crystal Skull, New York 1974 * Peter James und Nick Thorpe: Halley, Hünen, Hinkelsteine, Zürich 2001, Seite 398 - 402 (kritische Äußerungen zum Thema) * Jane Maclaren Walsh: Crystal Skulls and Other Problems Or: „Don't Look It in the Eye“, in: Amy Henderson/ Adrienne L. Kaeppler (Hgg.): Exhibiting Dilemmas. Issues of Representation at the Smithsonian. Washington/ London: Smithsonian Institution Press 1997, S. 116-139 ISBN 1-56098-690-5 * Chris Morton und Ceri Louise Thomas: Tränen der Götter - Die Prophezeiung der 13 Kristallschädel, Weltbild-Verlag GmbH, 2003, ISBN 3-8289-3408-0 * Joe Nickell und John F. Fischer: Secrets of the Supernatural: Investigating the World's Occult Mysteries, Amherst, N.Y.: Prometheus Books, 1988 * Karin Tag: Mysterium Kristallschädel, Ansata Verlag, 2008, ISBN 978-3-7787-7345-1 * Margaret Sax, Jane M. Walsh, Ian C. Freestone, Andrew H. Rankin and Nigel D. Meeks: The origins of two purportedly pre-Columbian Mexican crystal skulls, in: Journal of Archaeological Science, 35,10 (Oktober 2008), S. 2751-2760 Weblinks *[http://www.wintersteel.com/Crystal_Skulls.html Mehrere qualitativ recht unterschiedliche englischsprachige Artikel zu den Kristallschädeln] *[http://skepdic.com/crystalskull.html Artikel crystal skull aus dem „Skeptic's Dictionary”] *Skeptoid Podcast: The Crystal Skull: Mystical, or Modern? *Legend of the Crystal Skulls, von Jane MacLaren Walsh, veröffentlicht in: Archeology, Volume 61 Number 3, May/June 2008. Category:Gegenstand Category:Prä-Astronautik